The last week
by jendallforever
Summary: Leo's sixteenth birthday sequel . It's the last week on the Kickin it set .


**I decided it do a sequeal to Leo's sixteenth birth day . Leo and Olivia are together in the one shot . It's set the week after Leo's birth day . I hope you all like it and enjoy it but please review .**

* * *

Olivia's POV

I said by to my mom and got out of the car . I walked on to the set and headed for my dressing room coffee cup in hand . It was the last week of shooting Kickin it season three and it was going to be very emotional I can tell you that much . On saturday Leo and I be came an official couple . We had a great time and I'm so happy tohave him as a boyfriend . I passed Leo's and Dylan's dressing room be fore getting to my one . I opened the door and placed my bag down on the coffee table . I flopped on to the couch and checked the time eight thirty . I still has a half in hour un til the table read . I grabbed the script from my bag and lay down on the couch and practised my lines . I heard a gentle knock on the door " it's open " I called out to the person .

It was Leo , " good morning " he smiled leaning down kissing me gently . " Morning " I said after I broke the kiss and sat up making room for Leo to sit down be side me . He sat down and draped his arm around my shoulders . " So you ready for the table read " he asked me . " Yep , but its going to be sad the third last table read of the season " I snuggled in to his chest . " Yeah , I wonder what Jason is going to be like " he chuckled " come on we might as well get going don't want to be late do we " he said getting pup offering me his hand . I took and we walked to the table reading room together .

We got there five minutes early so we had time to chat with Mateo , Jason and Dylan . They were a bit sad as we all were , but could you blame us . I took my seat next to Leo and then Jim came in and we started the table read . We got to the scene where its very emotional for the gang . The we finished , we would be starting from there tomorrow . The four of us headed to the class room the get some school work done . After school we had lunch . I walked in to find some cast and crew eating all ready . I grabbed some lunch and took a seat next to Leo who was stuffing his face with pizza .

" You need to slow down babe " I said he looked like he was going to choke . He slowed down eating . " So did you run through the en tire script yet " he asked when he could talk " nah not yet why " . " You should check out the last pages a lot of kick " he smiled " and some kissing " he winked at me . I giggled and play fully punched my idiot of a boyfriend . I dig in to my food since I don't have any thing for break fast . After lunch Leo dragged me to his dressing room which had a lot of guitar posters in it . " You have plans for to night " he asked eyeing me as I took a can of coke from his mini fridge but he didn't mind .

" Why " I questioned him , " I'm taking you on a date " he smiled . " We'll then I have got no plans what so ever " I kissed his cheek . " Good " he leaned down and pressed his lips on mine gently . Mateo walked in on our little moment and ran out the door screaming . We burst out laughing and landed on the floor , I landed on top of Leo who snaked his arms around my waist and kissed my fore head . We stood up be cause we both had to go to ward drobe now . " I think we scarred Mateo for life " Leo joked as we walked hand in hand to ward drobe . After a long day at work I went home and re laxed for a while be fore getting ready for Leo and I's date to night . But first I told my mom where I was going . Once I had told her I got ready for the date .

I went to my bed room and and found a white sun dress and put it on . I put on a pair of blue gladiator sandals and a tiny bit of make up . I checked the time on my iPhone it was seven fifteen already and Leo was coming at seven thirty . I grabbed my bag and went down stairs to the living room to wait . Mom had left to bring Cade to his base ball game and dad was at work . I switched on he TV and a cartoon came on so I just watched that . At seven thirty on the dot I heard a knock on the front door . I opened to revel Leo standing there in a red button up top a leather jacket and his jeans . " Hey beautiful " he kissed me . " Hey " I smiled . I locked up the house and Leo took my hand and led me to his new pick up truck . He opened the door for me and I sat in putting my seat belt on .

I didn't know where we're going for or date but I knew he had some thing really sweet planned . He drove us to a really nice Italian restaurant . He was a gentle man the whole night . I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend . The next two days on set went by like a breeze . Own Thursday evening Mateo suggested we have a sleep over on set sine tomorrow is the last day of filming season three . Once we had checked with Jim we all left the get our things and meet back at the studio . We set up our sleeping bags in the lounge . I head changed in to my PJ's so had the guys . Leo came back from changing just wearing basket ball shorts . I nearly burst . He had a six pack . " Like what you see " he whispered in to my ear .

We all sat down on our sleeping bags and switched on a Bruce lee film . We watched it for a while un til the guys fell a sleep . I couldn't sleep thinking tomorrow was the last day of filming . I heard some one beside me , I turned around to see Leo . " Can't sleep he " asked me . I shook my head and then e opened his toned arms to me . I immediately let him wrap him self around me . I buried my head in his chest . " I'm going to miss this so much " I let a cry feeling tears in my eyes . " Shh , baby we all are , but we might be having a season four and we all stay in touch plus you're stuck with me because I'm not going any where and I'm certainly not letting you go " he kissed my fore head .

The last day on set was sad every one was saying their good byes , us on the main cast had said good bye like season one and two not knowing if we would get another season . But we all finished filming the last episode Wasabi Forever . In one of the scenes Jack tells Kim he loves her more than any thing . This episode was quite emotional but it was my all time favourite hands down . At the end if filming Mateo , Dylan , Leo and I headed to Starbucks to hang out since we wouldn't be seeing each other for a while . We ordered and went to find a table I was about to sit in my own chair when Leo pulled me down on to his lap .

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek making Mateo and Dylan gag . We all burst out laughing . We got our coffee and hung out at Starbucks for a little while and then we decided to walk around the mall for a while . Mateo started taking random pictures of all of us goofing off . I shivered a bit and Leo offered me his hoodie . I grate fully accepted putting on the over sized hoodie . He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked a long . I took a load of pictures of us goofing off . Leo kept trying to sneak a kiss and when he managed to Mateo and Dylan snapped a picture quickly . They posted it on Instagram and Twitter oh there so dead .

We said our goodbyes and promised to keep in touch . Leo and I went for walk on the beach to watch the sun set . We sat down in the sand . I sat in between his legs and wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned my head in his looking up at the setting sun . " Liv , I need to tell you something " he sounded serious " anything " . " I'm in love with you " he whispered . I turned around to face him " you're what " I asked I did love him back . " I'm in love with you " he smiled . ". I love you too " I kissed him . I did love him and I always will . He meant so much to me and even if this was the last season of Kickin it I had every thing . I need to enjoy my summer and my life .

The next couple of weeks were the best of my life , I spent a lot of time with Leo and my family and the guys from Kickin it and we even saw Alex . The fans seemed to enjoy the idea of Leo and I going out . My sweet sixteen is in three weeks and I can't wait .

* * *

**So what did u guys think , I like it and I'm happy the way it is . Review and I'm going to do Olivia's sweet sixteen next .**


End file.
